The Ed Parable
by Edfan5
Summary: This is a story of 22-year old man named Ed who works an average and simple office job.
1. Prologue

**[:The Ed Parable:]**

Prologue:

"This is a story of a 22 year old man named Ed. Ed worked a perfectly average and normal office job as Employee 204. And at this job was where he only had to do simple steps, and those simple steps had him going through a cycle of the same things over and over again."

Ed is shown arriving at the office, filling a coffee cup, and finally sitting down in his personal office.

"He had his own personal office all to himself, away from the pranks and annoyances that office jobs casually have. He rarely talked to any of his coworkers, but sometimes one would stop by and greet him. Usually a younger coworker or someone that was older, but he could never remember who stopped by. Sometimes he'd be typing things on his computer, writing something down, and sending or rejecting certain letters sent through a tube above his desk."

He is seen relaxing in his chair, sipping his coffee as a canister dropped through the tube and into a catcher that his desk had. He glances over to it as the narrator continues.

"Ed enjoyed this simple job as it wasn't very hard to go through, everything was simple. Everything was easy for him, very easy indeed. He made friends with Employee 863, the two however only chatted through the chat system on H-mail. He called her Mu, due to her calling herself Mustache Girl. Weird and cute name."

It shows him sipping coffee when he gets a message from his friend, he sets his coffee down and responds to the message.

"Yup, his life was perfectly fine and good enough for him. And so, Ed was happy. But one day, something happened that changed his life forever. Ed had realized that it had been hours since he had gotten a canister, a message, or a coworker stopping by to even say hi."

Ed is shown sitting at his desk, slowly realizing that nothing had been happening.

"Shaken and confused, he sat frozen in his seat as he waited for something to happen. After an hour or so, nothing still happened so he decided to get up and find out what was going on. He got up from his desk and headed out of his private cubical to go and see where everyone was."


	2. Story 1

Story 1:

Ed stood up from his desk, shoving his chair back into place before heading out of his office and looking around. No one, no body was around. All the cubicals were silent and empty, he made sure to check each one and found no body inside. "Where is everyone?" He would wonder aloud, looking around as he peaked out from a cubical he had finished checking.

He made his way out of the office, looking left, right, and behind as he walked down the hall and came to two open doors. "Hm, maybe they are in the meeting room and I just missed a memo." He thought to himself. Ed remembered that the meeting room was through the left door and down the hall.

He quickly made his way down the hall, passing through another office, and eventually making it to the meeting room door. He could here a muffled conversation going on over on the other side, he felt uneasy. It would be awkward to just walk in all of a sudden and have everyone staring at you.

After some self encouragement he eventually reached for the knob, the conversation in the meeting room lowering to a murmur. His hand soon rested on it, he quickly opened the door and...nothing. The entire room was now empty, the door on the other side was now wide open.

"What the hell..?" He said under his breath, looking around the room. He quickly went to the other side of the room and into the staircase. His boss! Maybe if he goes to his boss he could figure out what has been going on. He made his way upstairs, sweat dripping down his forehead as he made it to his boss's office.

The double doors that would lead in the receptionist's small office and into the large office of his boss. He took a breath before pushing the door open and heading into the office, the boss was a large standing person in Ed's career and he was afraid of walking in. He knew his boss to being an explosive, angry fat man only focused on money and progress of the company.

Ed finally worked up his courage, he'd hesitantly peaked in. "H-Hello?" He quietly called, silence answered. No one was there, the receptionist's desk was clean as it always was. He walked past it, sweating bullets as he made it towards the boss's office doors. He opened the doors with more hesitantion than the first ones, inside the boss's office.

He gasped in shock to find that the boss's office was empty as well. He was in complete disbelief, where was everybody? He walked forward, passing the large fireplace with a painting of his boss, Eugene H. Krabs hanging above it, more and more scared and shocked. He then saw the keypad behind the desk, he slowly walked over to it. A large keypad was attached to the wall, he cocked in unibrow in confusion.

Ed couldn't possibly know that the password as the numbers '204863'. He'd enter a random string of numbers and a little red light on the keypad turned green with a tinny 'BEEP' sound. A loud mechanical wirring and clunk sounded from behind him. He whipped around and gasped in shock as the fire place had moved and revealed a secret lift within the wall.

He ran over to it, looking inside it. Yup, it was lift, a BIG lift. He'd go inside and notice two buttons that had the picture of arrows on them, he pressed the one facing downward. He soon arrived down in a room with pipes along the walls, it was some sort of sub basement. He walked forward down the hall which was lit with caged lights, he could hear machinery wirring which was muffled by the cement walls.

He soon came to a turn in the hall which lead into a large room with a vast amount of monitors that displayed every part of the office. Ed was shocked by the site, what was all this? He saw a lift off in farthest part of the room, he crossed the catwalks and got over to it. He pressed the button that would take him upward, soon he'd find himself in a large room filled with more screens.

The room had desks with computers and a large screen that was the biggest one in the entire room, the main one maybe? He then noticed each screen within the room except the big one had the numbers of the other office employees. He then noticed a big sign on the wall "MIND CONTROL ROOM" above the largest screen.

"My god..." Ed whispered under his breath in shock. He realized that he was a victim of a mind control experiment of sorts, it had to be. Everyone must've been mind controlled too, his boss had to be behind this. He then saw a large panel with one big button on it, the large button was covered with a hinged glass cover.

The button was labled "Deactivate". Ed knew what he had to do, he ran to the button and flipped up the hinged glass cover and slammed his fist on the button. Everything around him went black, he was now in a void. It soon felt like he was under water, he couldn't breath, he felt dizzy. He would soon black out...

Ed woke up with a gasp, sitting up and looking around himself. He was back in his office, was it all a dream? He heard office chatter outside and noticed that several canisters were laying about, a new one went through the pipe and landed on the desk. It would roll off and land on the floor, it continued rolling and was stopped by the office door.

It was all a dream, a silly and crazy dream. He picked up a canister and read through the paper inside, this one talking about mind control experiments being done by the government. He shook his head, mind control experiments are silly. He put it in the reject tube and it was sent into the scrapper. He'd send the other ones to accept as they were average business things. He soon scooted his chair back up to his desk where he got back to work.

It would soon be '4:30' and he could go back home and relax before going to sleep after eating some tv dinner. That's when he heard a knock on his office door, he turned to face it. "Hello?" He'd ask. The door would slowly open and on the other side stood a blonde female. "Hello, Ed. It's me, Mu." He stared at her for a moment and realized why she called herself mustache girl. She had a well kept yellow mustache, red dress shirt, and a black skirt.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said, cheerily with a cute British accent.


End file.
